Cocinando
by Sverige Susan
Summary: -Shonen-ai, HijikataxOkita- Había un dicho que decía que el amor era agridulce, Okita lo comprendió demasiado literalmente.


**Cocinando**

_Por: Led Astray_

Hijikata poseía el valor de veinte hombres, la fuerza y voluntad de tres y una mirada peligrosa que emanaba confianza a cualquier miembro del Shinsengumi. Al mirarlo, podrías decir firmemente que aquella clase de hombre podría hacer todo lo que se proponga, todo excepto una cosa.

Si alguna vez por tu mente paso la romántica idea de una cena preparada por sus gruesas manos, seria mejor que desistieras ahora mismo.

El olor a humo ha llegado atravesar todo el cuartel del Shinsengumi en cuestión de segundos. Todos, tras unos segundos de intercambiar miradas incrédulas, se dirigían hasta la cocina lo más rápido posible. El humo comenzaba a ser asfixiante por lo que cubrieron sus bocas con la palma de la mano mientras sus pasos quedaban marcados como huellas en el carbón derramado en la piso.

Un aroma de pollo se mezclaba con la dulzura del sake y la neutralidad de algunas verduras mientras una luz resplandecía al otro lado del pasillo junto al estruendoso sonido.

Al abrir la puerta corrediza, una llamarada de fuego fue extendida por el viento en un intento fallido de calcinar el rostro.

Las manchas de caldo llenaban las paredes con distintos tonos que creaban una profusión. El vapor parecería una nube que había caído desde el cielo y el rostro antes pálido del subcomandante era un ovalo perfecto cubierto por cenizas. Tan sólo aquellos ojos púrpura podrían ser distinguidos por el brillo contrastante en medio el caos.

Las cubetas con agua aparecieron tan rápido como un remolino, siendo sustituidas por otras hasta cesar las llamas y los gritos desesperados de los miembros del Shinsengumi.

Tras un par de minutos, los hombres y el fuego se habían ido junto al humo que todavía escapaba desde las ventanas. Todos menos el, quien recargado en la pared parecía divertirse plenamente con la situación.

— ¡Oe! Hijikata-san, ¿podría probar el ramen incinerado? —Gritó Okita, sonriendo como en cualquier otra ocasión.

— ¡No es ramen, es Shio! —Alegó sintiendo una vena palpitando peligrosamente en la cien.

— Hai, hai.

Una de las cejas de Hijikata de levantó, dudado de la veracidad de la petición de Okita. Lo analizó un par de segundos, percibiendo la dulzura en su mirada. Lanzó un largo suspiro, vaciando totalmente sus pulmones en un instante y levantó los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Como quieras.

Souji tomó un plato y buscó un par de palillos ocultos en las profundidades de su haori, separándolos junto a un breve 'itadakimasu'.

Hijikata mantuvo su mirada fija en los labios de Souji. El sonido del caldo siendo sorbido le dio una sensación parecida al orgullo y el desagrado por aquella actitud un tanto exagerada.

Pronto la mandíbula de Okita se movió hasta escuchar pasar por su garganta un pequeño bulto que pareció sonar en el fondo de su estómago.

—Sabe bien a pesar de lo quemado que esta. —Confesó, alzando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo en señal de triunfo.

Hijikata sonrió débilmente, a penas moviendo la comisura de los labios en el proceso.

—Puedes tomar más si lo deseas. —Ofreció al ver vacio el plato.

—Me gustaría Hijikata-san, pero es mi turno en la vigilancia.

El subcomandante le dedicó una reverencia y tomó un trapo, decidiendo por su honor no dejar pistas del desastre que casi dejó al Shinsengumi sin cuartel.

Al salir, Souji se apresuró a aventurarse en los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín. Recargó su peso en un árbol y pronto comenzó a escupir los restos de Shio en su boca.

Sabía rancio, aún más que el sushi expuesto al sol, incluso, estaba seguro que ese sabor permanecería en su lengua por semanas, tal vez si la suerte lo odiaba, quedaría por un par de meses.

—Me rindo. Hijikata-san es pésimo cocinado.

Okita había aprendido aquel día que el amor era como una manzana jugosa que deslumbraba a la visión, pero que al tener una pizca de ella en la boca, descubrirías un sabor agridulce y medio gusano faltante en donde antes estuvieron tus dientes.

* * *

_La próxima semana entro a la escuela así que quería dejar subidas algunas cosas antes de 'desaparecer'. Por favor, realmente apreciaría un review :3_


End file.
